Modern digital signal processing of streaming audio and video data is typically implemented through DSP program execution in a general purpose or special purpose processor. Unfortunately, due largely to the traditional focus on platform neutrality, forward/reverse compatibility and layered implementation, extant DSP implementations tend to be resource and power hungry, often consuming a substantial portion of the CPU and memory bus budget. In many cases the processing inefficiency itself drives up end-to-end latency, thus requiring additional memory-consumptive and power-consumptive data buffering and, in some instances, yielding undesirable user-perceivable artifacts in the video/audio output.